My Little Bride
by aZnfantasygoddess
Summary: Because a promise made long ago Pan, a freshman in Orange Star and Trunks, the party animal, are engaged when they weren't even born. How can Trunks handle a freshman fiancee?
1. Chapter 1

**My Little Bride**

**A/N: ATTENTION! I'm fixing this chappy! I had my brother told me the beginning of the story over and I really need to refix this! So...YOU MUST READ THIS BEFORE MOVING ON TO CHAPTER TWO! Thank you! Thank you to my reviewers who reviewed the old chapter one, but this is the new one! And I realized how dumb I was to not put in a fighting scene in the beginning so that's what I'm doing too. Plus I'm adding in additional scenes not mentioned before!**

**ChApTeR 1: A Promise is a Promise**

_Kakkarott...I have yet one last wish..." King Vegeta muttered with his last breath._

_"King Vegeta anything, I'll accomplish anything for you," Goku answered his head bowed low._

_"If...You ever get a daughter...of your own or of one of your sons...please...get her to marry my grandson." King Vegeta's eyelids drooped down a little._

_"Yes, my King, I shall grant that last wish of yours," with that said, King Vegeta was out of Vegeta-sei leaving his son Vegeta, Kakkarott (Goku), and the other surviving saiyans to defeat Freiza._

_"Boo-who! So our saiyan king is dead?" Freiza mocked. _

_"Hn. There's still the prince left anyways!" Prince Vegeta yelled as he flew up and was going to land a punch on Freiza. Freiza smirked and moved quick enough to get behind him and knocked him down to Vegeta-sei. _

_"Prince Vegeta!" Kakkarott yelled as he got in position to land a attack on Freiza. He let out a loud scream (A/n: Not like a girl!) and ascended to SS3, his long golden hair flowing behind him as the wind blew singing it's wonderful melody during this horrible war. Freiza smirked again. _

_"So this must be the super saiyan level, am I correct?" He asked as he threw a beam at Kakkarott, he easily threw away. "Hm...getting hasty are we?" He said with his old smirk plastered on his face, but really inside he's panicking. 'He's stronger than before.' He thought before Kakkarott did his powerful move. _

_"KAME...HAME...HA!" Kakkarott's voice fused with the power blast and sent Freiza flying! Vegeta also fused the Kamahameha wave with his Big Bang Attack, and if they knew this HP (Freiza's), he only had like ten at the most left. _

_"This is for Vegeta-sei and my father!" Vegeta yelled as he used Final Flash to finish him off._

_Freiza died...but the results were terrible. The planet disappeared as Freiza blew up Vegeta-sei and his now weak body. Vegeta and Goku were transferred to earth that day on._

**...24 years later...**

"I still remember your words, King Vegeta, and I'll grant that wish." Then he dropped to the ground, his heartbeat going faster and faster until it stopped...

**...Somewhere Else; Satan City Airport...**

An impatient raven-hair girl was tapping her feet on the ground while waiting for a guy she had a grudge against. 'Why did grandpa make me come? Why couldn't we all come? Arg! I hate him for taking so long!'

**/...Elsewhere.../**

A lavender hair, sapphire eye, guy came out of the airplane and into the building walking down the place to reach his destination. He then spotted a girl wearing a short skirt that covered only her butt only showing off her sexy legs. He followed her unaware that his cell phone fell out of his bag. He was going to tap the girl from behind and ask if she was busy tonight but then she ran and hugged a guy.

"Oh honey! It's been a long time has it? I missed you!" She yelled as her husband hugged her back. He pouted. 'She's married...'

**/...Back to The Raven-hair Girl.../**

She saw parts of lavender hair pass by. 'Arg! That hentai after girls again!' She followed, then saw his cellphone. She looked at it then threw a dirty glare at the guy behind his back. She could tell that he was pouting, she kicked the damn thing and it hit his shoe.

**/...Back to The Lavender-hair Dude.../**

He stopped his pout and was about to look for a certain someone until something hits his shoe from behind. He got pissed!

"Who the hell did that!" He cursed as he turned around to meet a raven-hair girl pissed. "Oh Pan!"

"I've been waiting here forever! And all you've been doing was chasing that girl!" Pan yelled as her face burned up mad!

"Whoa! Now that's not a good way to greet a friend is it?" Trunks said sarcastically.

"Gah! I was waiting here for like," She checked her watch, "one hour!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I passed this hot chick, then she pressed me to a corner, and just started makin-"

"Oh yeah? What about that girl you were chasing?" Pan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that too! That was why it took me so-"

"Enough! Let's go already!" Pan said as she dragged Trunks and called a taxi. They got in.

Trunks put an arm around Pan's shoulders.

"So, how was my baby girl when I was gone?" Trunks asked.

"Hey! Watch your tongue!" Pan yelled as she threw off his arm. "So, remember what today is?" Pan asked.

"Of course, how could I not remember my baby girl's birthday?" Trunks said as he pull out a present, "Now keep it as a secret between you and me," Pan smiled, and grabbed it.

"Thanks," Pan answered and was eager to open it.

"I know you'll love it, open it." Trunks said and smirked. Pan opened it and guess what it was? It was a black lace bra and a matching black thong! Pan's eyes widened as many different thoughts of killing Trunks ran in her head like running water.

"Since your fifteen now, I thought you'll start to fall in the fashion of lingery so yeah, that's what I got you." Pan's face reddend.

"PERVERT!" Pan yelled as she threw the lingery at him. He laughed.

"Oh well...You really hurt my feelings you know...I guess I'll give it to a girlfriend." Pan grabbed it back and Trunks smirked. (A/n: Hey, you're probably thinking why he's smirking so much eh? Well, since it's been like 6 years since he's seen her, he just wants to play around with her mind, and instead of chuckling or giggling, he's smirking!)

"Okay, it's better than not getting anything," Pan sighed. Trunks slung his arm around Pan's shoulder again. She didn't shrug it off this time. He smiled...a genuin smile.

**...When They Reached Home...**

"Come on Pan, Trunks! Goku is at the hospital!" Bulma yelled as the two got in the huge van and went.

**...At The Hospital...**

"Goku? Goku! Are you alright!" Chichi yelled as she hugged her mate tightly.

"Chichi...You're makign it worse..." Chichi suddenly let go.

"I'm sorry...I was just...so worried."

"I'll be okay...Can you send in the other family members and the Briefs?" Goku asked as Chichi got up.

"Sure thing," when everyone heard he was okay, they rushed over to him.

"Grandpa! Are you alright!" Pan asked as she grabbed his huge hand in her petite ones.

"I'm fine, now I need to tell everyone a promise I made...with King Vegeta," Vegeta growled, for he knew what ws coming. "Well, when we were fighting the battle between Freiza, King Vegeta and I made a promise...A promise including you, Pan, and you Trunks." He said as he looked from Pan to Trunks.

"Well?" Trunks asked. Pan rose her eyebrow.

"King Vegeta and I had a promise to have Pan and Trunks marry, of course the engagement was made before they were born. If I had a daughter, I was to wed her to Trunks, but then I only had sons, so after Gohan had Pan, the promise could now come true." Goku explained as Pan and Trunks stared at eachother.

"Wait! Since Trunks is such an old man, why couldn't it be Goten and Bra?" Pan asked having a point there.

"Well, King Vegeta said his grandson, and he said my daughter so yeah." Goku said actually being a little smarter that time.

"But Grandpa! He's nine years older than me!" Pan yelled.

"Well, Pan, there was always a verse, the older they are, the nicer they get, so live with it." Pan couldn't believe the words coming out of her grandpa's mouth. She ran out the doors and thought..._But a promise, is a promise_...

**A/n: I know you already reviewed for the first part but then...can you do again and tell me how I did? Chapter 2 will be up in an hour or tomorrow, I promise!**

**aZnfantasygoddess**


	2. The Wedding and Two Bests Friends

**A/n: Okay, I rewritten chapter 1 because I forgot to type in some scenes, so if I were you I'd go back and re-read it! So remember to read chapter one before coming here!Sorry for the long update! If you checked my profile I always tell why I don't update there. This time the stupid disk jammed up and I had to start all over! So I'm being extra nice and typing a long chapter for you! This chapter was seven pages long! And I typed it in one day in one hour! So plz give me credit and review afterwards! Well here's chapter 2! **

**NOTE: Okay, I'm putting POOKIE and DOOFER in this story! Except they're not neko nor inu (cat nor dog)! They are ningen (human beings)! Oh yeah, they're authors too at Pookie is DiRtY pIrAtE HooKeR and Doofer is Dr. Animenlover. Oh yeah, one more word before I start...Vegeta will be OOC only in this chappy! Oh and sorry for not updating sooner...I had a lot of family problems and didn't feel like updating...but here I am!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: NO! I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z/GT! IF YOU MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU! (Hears a loud 'BOOM!' in the background) Oww...I guess you got me before I got you...YOU BETTER NOT KILL ME THOUGH! IF YOU DO, I WON'T GET TO FINISH THE STORY!**

**ChApTeR 2: The Wedding and Two Best Friends**

Recap:

"Well, Pan, there was always a verse, the older they are, the nicer they get, so live with it." Pan couldn't believe the words coming out of her grandpa's mouth. She ran out the doors and thought..._But a promise, is a promise_...

Start:

"Hey Pan! Wait up!" Trunks yelled as he ran, across the hall, like a car over to Pan. Pan looked back then turned around.

"What?" Pan asked annoyed. She was getting married to the freak, she didn't even want to see him.

"I have something for you," He said as he moved closer holding a bag.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep! _'What the heck? What's this?' _Beep, beep, beep! _Pan had enough grabbed the thing and threw across the hall. 'Much better.' Pan thought as Trunks held onto the collar of her shirt and yelled:

"Pan! It was the alarm clock I gave you why did you break it!" Uh...

Pan opened her eyes and saw Trunks across the room.

"Pan you still have this? The alarm clock I gave you?" Trunks asked as tears came to his eyes. Pan looked at him giving him her 'duh?' look. He rushed over to Pan and hugged her very tight, her lungs weren't working. "Aw! You do care!" Pan shook him off.

":gasp: Dummy:breathes: I can't breathe!" Pan yelled as she threw her pillow in his direction. He dodged and it hit the floor. "Ahh! My new pillow!" Pan yelled as she got up from her bed, grabbed her pillow, pat off the dust, and placed it on her bed. "You are in so much trouble Trunks!" Trunks got out the door, knowing what was in store for him. Pan groaned and fell back onto her bed. She looked to the side and looked at her calender. _Monday, May 16...MONDAY! _Pan realized there was school today, got up, ran to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and everything. Then she ran out the door to meet a dressed up Trunks sitting at the couch watching TV. He noticed Pan's presence and turned it off.

"Hello sweetheart, your dad wanted me to take you to school today." Trunks smiled as he went up to Pan, Pan took steps back. "Aw...You're scared of me!"

"Yeah whatever! I want to kill you!" Pan yelled as she pushed Trunks and got in the car. Trunks came in and drove the car to Orange Star High School. "Now listen up Trunks! I don't want anyone to know that I'm getting married to you! So shut the hell up okay!" Trunks nodded as he kept his eyes on the road. Then after many stoplights and stop signs they reached the school. "Bye!" Pan said as she ran out of the car.

"Pan!" A pair of twins with dark tone skin, mid-back black hair, and pretty tall yelled.

"Hey Pookie and Doofer!" Pan yelled as she smiled and walked over to the twins. They did their friendship handshake thingy and then walked into the school.

"So Pan...Who was that guy in the car?" Doofer asked getting in front of Pan and walking backwards.

"Yeah Pan...He was...HOTT!" Pookie exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, and begging Pan to tell them.

"Oh...He's a...relative...He just came back from college in America..." Pan answered as she got to her locker and opened it. She took out her school things and stuffs them in her organized, yes, ORGANIZED (A/n: I didn't want her to have a messy locker...Mine's always organized!) locker, then went to talk to her friends.

"Are you sure he's a relative?" Pookie asked as they walked down the hall into the basketball (A/n: In the real movie, they're playing baseball, but I like basketball better so I'll have them play basketball!) court.

"No, he's my fian-" Pan slapped her mouth with her hands and blushed crimson. "Forget what I said! Heheh!" Pookie and Doofer gave her a glare.

"Come on Panny! Tell us!" Doofer yelled practically shaking Pan's shoulders for her to tell the truth. "We promise we won't tell a soul!"

"Well, if you say so...He's well...we're sorta engaged you could say...I mean, because of a stupid promise of my grandfather I have to marry him." Pan said as she looked down.

"Well, how old is he?" Pookie asked.

"Mm...twenty-four..." Pan answered embarassed...She was getting married to a guy who is nine years older than her.

"TWENTY-FOUR!" The twins yelled as Pan shushed them.

"Remember we don't want anyone to kn-" Pan stopped short as she saw the hottest and most popular guy in school...Ubuu Majin (A/n: Hehehe! Made up the last name!) He was on the best basketball team in the school meaning he played for the Jaycee tournaments. Pookie and Doofer looked where she was looking and their eyes turned into the shapes of hearts. They started yelling.

"Woo! Go Ubuu!" Pookie yelled.

"We love you!" Doofer yelled after. Pan stood on her grounds, blushing hard! Ubuu turned. He saw the girls and gave them his sexy smile plus winked at them. Then he saw Pan, her face was down low, and he saw the tinted red face.

"Ubuu! Get back to playing!" The coach yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Ubuu said as he ran to the other teams court, snatched the ball, ran to his court and made a shot. Everyone cheered. The three girls made it back to their homeroom...and the day started.

**/...Back at the Hospital.../**

"Kakkarott...I do not agree for my son to be mated to your granddaughter!" Vegeta yelled filling the room.

"Vegeta...It was your father's last wish..." Goku coughed out.

"So?"

"Would you rather have your son mated to a person who's non-saiyan, or someone who's at least have saiyan blood in them?" Goku asked as his breathing was getting irregular.

"You're right for once there Kakkarott...I wouldn't want my son mated to a bimbo...Alright, let's get them mated or _married_ in this term..." Vegeta said as he got up and left the room leaving Goku alone. Goku smiled. He place a little metal next to the heartbeat detector thing (A/n: I don't know what it's called! But it's that one line that gets connected to the machine to get your heartbeat.) and the beating thing on the machine got faster and smaller. You could hear the 'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE' noise. Goku removed it and the noise stopped.

'Perfect,' He thought before falling asleep.

**/Back at Orange Star High.../**

Pan walked out with her friends as she saw a whole group of girls around one car. The range of girls were mostly from tenth, eleventh, and twelth grade. Pan looked carefully to see that it was Trunks' car. Her mouth dropped ten stories...There he was also making out with an eleventh grader. Pan walked up to the car. She cleared her throat in a unmannerly way. They stopped kissing and Trunks' eyes widen when he saw who it was.

"Pan! I'm sorry I didn't notice you there!" Trunks yelled as Pan got in the car angry and slammed the door in the other girls' faces.

"Bye Pan!" Both Pookie and Doofer yelled. "Don't forget to invite us to your- nevermind!" They both said. Trunks started the car.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"You mean who where them? They are my twin best friends. Pookie and Doofer." Pan answered looking out the window...still mad.

"Aww...Little Panny is mad!" Trunks yelled playfully and puts a hand on Pan's leg. Pan grabbed his hand and threw it back at him, making him slap himself. "Ow! Pan that hurt!"

"Oh well, that's for putting your hand, ON FORBIDDEN PLACES!" Pan yelled. Trunks pouted and answered.

"Well, I've put my cursed hands on different places of the girls I date and they don't mind!" Trunks said as he started to make wild turns.

"Hey Trunks! Stop that!" Pan yelled. "Anyways! I've never had a boy touch me like that before so I'm just not use to it!" Pan yelled louder hoping he'd stop with this wild turns.

"So you mean you haven't had your first kiss yet?" Trunks asked, Pan blushed.

"Yeah, you could say..." Pan answered. Trunks stopped the car and looked at Pan.

"Pan, look at me." Trunks more commanded then asked. Pan looked at Trunks. His face was moving closer as Pan's heart was beating faster every second. His lips got closer and closer until...BEEP! BEEP! Trunks moved away fast and started to drive again, madly blushing.

'H-He was about to kiss me...' Pan thought. 'And I was going to let him? No way!'

"Anyways, I've found us a place to live when we get married." Trunks broke the silence.

"Oh? And you're so sure I'm going to marry you? Yeah right!" Pan yelled sarcastically.

"Well, let's go check it out and see if you like it?" Trunks asked. Pan nodded. They then reached their destination. They took the elevator to floor three. When they got there Pan looked around the room. It was...BIG! The living room was twice as large as her living room. The kitchen was the size of her bedroom. She then went to check out the bedrooms. There were already beds there. She ran into the other bedroom. She liked the bedroom she was in before better, the bed was much more comfy. She layed on the bed and relax for a while. She then felt a heavy weight on top of her.

"Trunks? Get off me and check out your room! This one is mine!" Pan yelled as Trunks started to tickle her. She started on a spasm of laughs. Then Trunks stopped and stared at her. Pan stared back. Trunks face got closer and closer then...DING DONG. Pan pushed Trunks off of her and went to open the door. Trunks groaned, second time in one day! It was Gohan and Videl.

"I wanted to see where you'll be staying with Trunks." Videl said as she started to look around.

"You're saying that I am marrying the guy!" Pan yelled/ask her dad.

"Yeah..." Gohan said as Pan raged in anger. _'Oh well, at least I get the comfy bed!' _Pan thought as she ran to her room and started jumping on her bed.

"Pan, stop the jumping, you already a big kid now." Videl said. 'And getting married so soon too...' Suddenly Videl's cellphone rang. "Yes?"

"Videl? Goku isn't feeling well right now! We need you guys here!" Bulma yelled on the other line.

"Alright we'll be right there. hangs up Gohan, Pan, Trunks! Goku isn't feeling well, let's go!" Videl said as she raced out the door, the other three following.

**/Awhile later.../**

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled as tears burst through her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Did I fall unconcious again?" Goku asked adding pain to his voice.

"Yes Grandpa! I'll do anything to make you feel better!" Goku nodded his head.

"In that case I want you to marry Trunks." Goku coughed out.

"What! Marry him! Please not that!" Pan yelled. Trunks pulled Pan away from Goku.

"If it could help him let's just surrender and get married...I mean it's not such a bad idea..." Trunks whispered as Pan hits Trunks on the head.

"Are you craz-" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE it was that sound! Meaning grandpa's heart is going to stop! Pan turned to face him. "Alright Grandpa! I'll marry him! Just get better okay!" Pan yelled as she ran to his side and held his hand once again. The sound stop. Goku let out a tear.

"I'm very happy Pan," and he went to sleep making everyone, but Vegeta, think that he's unconcious again.

"Grandpa!" Pan yelled.

"He'll be fine Pan, let's go home now," Gohan said to his daughter as she quietly walked out with her mom and dad, Bulma and Trunks followed.

"You better know what you're doing...Kakkarott..." Vegeta said as Goku answered.

"I do know what I'm doing..." and this time fell asleep for real. Finally a real rest. He has lifted a lot of weight from his shoulders. Vegeta grunted then walked out slamming the door. "HEY! CLOSE IT NICER NEXT TIME MR. PRINCE!" Goku yelled but then faster than a milli-second, he was snoring.

**/At home.../**

Vegeta was leaning on the outside wall of the Son residence as he listened to Gohan and Videl's talk.

"Gohan...Do you think we're doing the right thing? You know forcing Pan to marry Trunks like that."

"Yeah...I guess you're right he's...nine years older than her." Gohan answered as he held his wife.

Vegeta closed his eyes got a hammer and started beating up his car with it. First the top part of the car. He looked back to see Gohan's reaction. Gohan was like O.O' even though it wasn't his car...it was Vegeta's. (A/n: Heheh! Yes Vegeta has a car!) Vegeta then hits the front window of the car. Now Videl and Gohan were like this **O.O** Vegeta got madder, got an iron baseball bat and started hitting his car all over the place.

"Uh...Gohan...I think it wouldn't be so bad if Pan married Trunks!" Videl yelled loud enough so Vegeta could hear.

"Yeah...You're right..." Gohan answered as Vegeta stopped and looked at his wretched car. He smirked. Maybe things were go his way after all.

**A/n: Stop here! j/k! n.n Read on!**

**/One Week Later.../**

A lot of family members came. First of all, Trunks and Pan knew none of these people! Pan decided not to invite her friends because she was marrying an old geezer (that's what she thinks he is) and second she didn't want them to know she's married. Trunks was in the front waiting for his bride. Pan had to admit, he did looked good dressed up like that. Pan walked down the aisle with her dad. When they reached Trunks Gohan gently lets go of his daughter, Pan gives him a quick peck on the cheek and takes Trunks' arm. Dende (A/n: I'm having him do this!) then started his speech.

"Today we have...blah, blah, blah. Trunks Briefs do you take Pan Son, here, as your wife and do you promise to love her forever?"

"I do." He answered straight out.

"Pan Son do you take Trunks Briefs, here, as your husband and never disobey him in anyway?"

Pan thought for awhile. _Well really I don't want to marry him, I just want to chop off his head and feed to all the people here and tell them to enjoy! Then mess this whole wedding up and say it was a feast from the magnificent Pan! But if I do that Gramps might die then I'll-_

"Pan?"

"I...do..." Pan managed to get out.

"I pronouce you husband and wife you may-" Dende got a look from from Videl and Gohan meaning, 'No.' "walk the aisle with your bride." Pan inwardly smirk and walked down the aisle with Trunks. There was a lot of disappiontment from the audience and from Trunks. They took a lot of pictures of the newly weds and had the reception.

**/Later That Day.../**

"Trunks, please don't try anything with Pan yet." Gohan said.

"She's only fifteen and we'd appreciate it if you two could wait until she's eighteen." Videl explained.

"Oh, that isn't a problem with me at all, Mom and Dad!" Trunks answered understanding completely, but then a lot of girls had sex at age fifteen...why couldn't Pan? (A/n: Oh and the mom and dad term...usually in my culture when you marry, the bride calls her husband's parents mom and dad and the husband calls the bride's parents mom and dad.) He shook away the thought and drove home with his lovely Pan sitting right next to him. They're having tonight..._alone_...

**A/n: Review plz! Chapter three will be up asap! I'm typing it right now! It's really fun to type up this story so tell you what, I might even get this story done in one month or two! Review!**

aZnfantasygoddess


	3. Going On A HoneymoonNot

**A/n: I'M BACK! ANYWAYS, I'M VERY SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I FIGURED I COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT UPDATING OR READING FANFICTIONS! SO HERE THEY ARE! Any questions ask in the review! Oh yeah, and Vegeta's humorous attitude in the last chappy! No one brought it up so I guessed it was okay...But in the movie is was halirious! The father of the main dude's was like beating the crap out of the car! Lol! I'm laughing just thinking about it! LOL!**

**Thanks to:**

bebex2xsweet- Yeah, it's based on a movie! Thanks for reviewing!

bulmababe69- lol! Thanks for your review!

xinghua- Thanks!

PuccaShells- Yeah, it's based on a movie. Of course I saw the movie too! It's halirous! But I'll tell you I'll put in twists and turns! Thanks for reviewing!

reader- Hehehehe! Don't expect much though! Thanks for reviewing!

DiRtY pIrAtE HooKeR- Yep! You in my story! lol! And your Hiei story rocks! Thanks for your review!

beautiful crimson- Here's my next chappy dedicated to you! Thanks for reviewing!

Black Fire Wolf - No, I'm not Indian, but Indians rock! I'm Hmong a type of asian group, no we don't live in Mongolia. Thanks for your review!

Tiff- Thanks very much for liking the change, it wasn't much but then...yeah...Thanks for reviewing!

Ghettogurl123- Yeah, I wouldn't mind marrying him either! But haveta make Pan, Pan or the story won't flow...Thanks for your review!

**Disclaimer: NO! I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z/GT! IF YOU MAKE ME SAY IT AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU! (Hears a loud 'BOOM!' in the background) Oww...I guess you got me before I got you...YOU BETTER NOT KILL ME THOUGH! IF YOU DO, I WON'T GET TO FINISH THE STORY!**

**ChApTeR 3: Going on a Honeymoon...Not**

LasT TimE:

"Oh, that isn't a problem with me at all, Mom and Dad!" Trunks answered understanding completely, but then a lot of girls had sex at age fifteen...why couldn't Pan? (A/n: Oh and the mom and dad term...usually in my culture when you marry, the bride calls her husband's parents mom and dad and the husband calls the bride's parents mom and dad.) He shook away the thought and drove home with his lovely Pan sitting right next to him. They're having tonight..._alone_...

CoNtInUeD...

"Trunks! I'm hungry! Are you going to make us anything!" Pan yelled as Trunks darted out of his bedroom.

"No, Pan, you're the woman YOU'RE suppose to make the food." Trunks pointed out as he pointed at Pan.

"B-but I don't know how to cook!" Pan complained. Really she did but she didn't feel like making anything right now.

"Yeah right Pan! Your grandma said you that you could make the most delicious food on earth!" Trunks added as Pan pouted.

"You have no food here..." Pan sighed. The refridgerator was filled with junk not food that she could get full on. "Only junk. How am I suppose to cook now!" Pan said calmy but a little loud. Trunks sighed, How did he get a wife like this!

"Pan, what about you eat a bag of chips or something..." Trunks said as he walked to the kitchen looking for a bag of chips. Pan stood and followed him.

"They should be in this drawer...somewhere...hm...where did I put them...Ah ha!" He turned to get to the other drawer on the other side but...bumped right into Pan. They looked into each other's eyes and their faces leaned in...their lips close to touching...then

"BRING BRING! BRING BRING!" Trunks grabbed the kitchen phone on the counter.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Oh hi Trunks, I'm Videl, is Pan there?" Videl asked on the other line, her voice like usual.

"Oh yes she is, would you like to speak to her?" Trunks ask looking over to Pan.

"Yes, please." Trunks handed the phone over to Pan.

"Mom?" Pan said quite worried. 'Was grandpa okay?'

"Pan, Trunks haven't tried anything funny has he?" Gohan asked on the other line. 'So much for being mom,' Pan thought. 'Funny? Of course he's funny!'

"Funny? Hm...He's funny alright..." Pan answered using her stupid brain right now.

"Erm...No Pan, like has he forced himself on you? Did he kiss you? Did he touch you?" Gohan asked worried.

"Oh no! The last time he touched me, we were hogging the remote control for the TV!" Pan said as she smiled and curved her eyes. (n.n) Gohan sighed.

"He hasn't tried anything _bad _then?" Gohan asked again, just to make sure.

"Well, bad? He wouldn't cook for me, but that's about it." Gohan thought on the other line, 'Pan's turning into my father!'

"Well, then good night Pan...Tell Trunks that if he lays a fing- what? Okay, Pan, your mom wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Pan, are you doing fine?" Videl asked.

"Mom! What's up with you and father? Just think it as any other night! And pretend I'm still home and safe! Don't worry, Trunks won't do anything stupid right Trunks?" Pan asked. Trunks nodded. "See!"

"Hm...Pan, I didn't see anything. But bye hon, I love you."

"Love you too, bye." Pan said as she hung up.

"Now, where were we?" Trunks asked as he began to close the space then...the phone rang again. Pan picked it up.

"Moshi, moshi."

"Oh yeah Pan! Good night!" It was her mom.

"Good night mom!" Then they both hung up. Pan walked to her bedroom.

"Um...Pan?" Trunks asked.

"No, we're not finishing, oyusami nasai Trunks." Pan said as she closed her door.

"Oyusami nasai, Pan." He then walked to his own room and fell asleep dreaming about...

**...Next Morning...**

They were at the airport boarding to Tokyo for their honeymoon. They decided to go to the countries capital. Plus Pan had a secret. Pan's legs were shut tight as she tried to hold it in. Trunks groaned as Pan moaned. "Trunks!" He flipped her way and asked, "What?" (A/n: Ha! You thought it was a lemon did you? In the airport? YOU HENTAI! j/k! n.n)

"I need to go use the restroom!" Pan yelled.

"Fine, go use it, be quick though, the plane leaves in ten minutes." Trunks said as Pan nodded and hands him her airplane ticket. Pan ran to the bathroom and stayed there.

_"Plane to Tokyo leaves in one minute."_ The lady on the reciever warned. Trunks groaned again. What was taking her so long? Then a lady who worked in the airport asked him.

"Sir, if you're going I suggest you get in." She said as she took one of the tickets and pushed him in. Oh no, Pan. Then Pan got out of the bathroom in time to hear.

_"Plane to Tokyo has departed."_ She smirked, her planned work, now she didn't have to go with him on the honeymoon! Pan was glad she had the house keys. She walked home and enjoyed her time being alone for three days.

**...Somewhere Else...**

'I can't believe I let her go off like that! Now I'm left in Tokyo alone! This wasn't suppose to happen like this!' Trunks said as he got off the plane and walked out of the airport and got a taxi.

"Where are you off to sir?" The guy asked.

"The closest hotel will be fine." Trunks said as the driver found a hotel. Trunks paid and got out. He went to check in at the lobby then went to explore the place. He went to the amusement park and boy was it fun! It wasn't...He was alone, with no one but him to go on the rides.

**Someone and Someone**

"Hey! Isn't that Trunks!" A girl with black hair yelled. The twin looked to where the other twin was pointing.

"Yep...But...Where's Pan!" The girl with the same looks yelled. "Could he of killed her!" Her face paled.

"Calm down Pookie! I'm sure he wouldn't do that! Maybe Pan went to use the bathroom or something!" Pookie's twin said.

"Doofer! Aren't you worried at all!" Pookie yelled at her weird sister although she was weird herself. "I'm going to ask him myself!" His back was to Pookie when she ran and yelled: "TRUNKS!" Trunks turn around immediately then...BOOM!

**With Our Trunks**

He was down the last stairs when he heard someone yell his name.

"TRUNKS!" He turned around and BOOM he crashed on the girl right onto the ground his body above hers. She blushed and looked at him...Blue vs Dark Brown...

"Hey you! Get off her! You pervert!" A sweet voice called. Trunks stood up and helped Pookie up. "Don't you dare touch her!" It was a blonde, her hair in pigtails. She slapped his hands away and slapped his face. "Oh I see! You aim for the young girls at age fifteen or so huh! Well, guess what! These are my students and nothing bad is going to happen to one of them you hear me!"

"Marron-sensei, it was an accident! Don't blame him! Pookie ran straight into him!" Doofer explained. Marron turned red. He was HOT! She can't believe she yelled at him! She blasted off another direction.

"Uh...Trunks, where's Pan? And if you said you killed her, I'm going to so kill you too! Wait but then...You'll end in hell with her! NO!" Pookie yelled as she rushed forward. Trunks caught her before she could pound her little weak fists on him.

"No, I didn't kill him...Uh...which one's Pookie and which one's Doofer?" Trunks asked. He remember Pan introducing them to him but he forgot which one was which. The one that was like four yards away from him answered:

"I'm Doofer, and the one that REALLY wants to kill you is Pookie, now remember it or I'll kill you too!" Doofer's hands balled into fists as she blew on them and shined him, although it really did nothing.

"Well, before Pan and I were going to come, Pan was moaning to-"

"WHAT! YOU RAPED HER! WHY YOU BASTARD!" Pookie started to hit him as Doofer rushed over and did the same. Suddenly Trunks jumped into the air, flipped and landed.

"WAIT A SECOND GIRLS! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! SHE HAD TO USE THE BATHROOM!" Trunks yelled as they started to hit him again but then stopped looked at him wide-eyed.

"So, you didn't rape her? Oh well then, which bathroom is she in?" Trunks' eye twitched.

"She's still in Satan City." He answered.

"What! You mean she didn't come at all!" Doofer yelled as she stood up from her crouched position. "Fine then, we got to go and find the group. Hope you have fun! Alone! You loner!" Doofer said as she and Pookie walked off to find their other classmates.

**Orange Star High**

Pan walked into the school with a genuin smile and her today she felt great! She wasn't left with her _fiancee_ which was a good thing, who knows what he might tries eh? They were close to kissing...A couple of times! Without warning, she accidentally bumped into a wall, but wait, a wall in the middle of a hallway filled with lockers? She looked straight to find a body...a sexy body with the sexy head of...Ubuu? AHHHH! The school's most popular guy!

"Uh...Sorry about that..." Pan said as she moved to the right as he did too, the left, he moved there too. Pan then looked straight in his eyes. "Um...Can you let me transpass?" She asked as she blushed red.

"No." He said with a smile.

"Why? I don't see any _'No Trespassing. Private Propery'_ signs anywhere." Pan said as she started to play his game.

"Really? Wouldn't my body be my private property?" He asked as Pan's face lit up.

"Uh...It's not like I'm going to raid it, is it?" She started. "I didn't even had the intention to do so, so there!"

"Hahahahaha! Funny Son! So...What are you going to do after school?" He asked as he looked deep into Pan's eyes. Pan's face was red as Inu Yasha's Fire Rat haori.

"Well, I have cleaning duty today." She answered. "What are you doing after school?"

"Well, I'm going to help out this little girl with cleaning duty I think."

"Who's this little girl?" She asked with a smirk, her face a little bit better now that she felt comfortable around him. "Do I know her?"

"Actually you do...Her name is Anpay Onsay." He answered with a smirk beating hers.

"Oh yes I know her! Really! You're going to help her? What about basketball practice?" Pan asked.

"I don't have basketball practice today if you checked your calender."

"Great! She must be very happy to have you help her clean a friggin' big room! Anyways, Anpay will see you later!" Pan said as she waved him bye and walked over to her locker her head screaming, 'I STARTED A CONVERSATION WITH UBUU! I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL POOKIE AND DOOFER!' She thought as she smiled. 'AND BETTER YET, HE'S HELPING ME WITH CLEANING DUTY!' (A/n: Anpay Onsay is pig latin for Pan Son, I think.)

**Fastfoward to Cleaning Duty**

There they were picking up the spitballs, notes, and pencils everyone left ON THE GROUND! And do other things among that line. When they were done cleaning they sat on the bench outside just enjoying the cool afternoon air. Pan had one had on her right side and one on her left side. Ubuu sat on her right just looking at the ground nervously. Pan then felt something grasp her hand. It was soft as silk and hot as warm water. She blushed as slightly looked down. After awhile of silence, they walked home, Ubuu, being the gentleman he is, offered to walk Pan home and she accepted. He walked her home and then went to his own house.

**Things were like that for the last three days until...**

Pan looked at the family shrine of King Vegeta and Queen Vegeta (I know there wasn't one but this is my fic!) slightly regreting leaving Trunks to go to Tokyo alone. She looked at their pictures of them. King Vegeta looked like an exact copy of Vegeta just older looking and Queen Vegeta resembles a little look like Bra with dark black hair that reached her shoulders. Plus the smirk that she smirked while taking that picture showed Pan that probably she was very strong and had a lot of pride in herself. Then she started to wonder...was King Vegeta anything like Vegeta? Well, they look the same but their attitudes, were they any different?

Then in the shadows a hand reached out and grabbed Pan's waist and a hand was brought over her mouth. The intruder had his lips against her left ear...

**A/n: Cliffy for all my readers! Not me! Anyways, please review like always and next chapter should be up in exactly (takes out paper and pencil and does some math) two hundred years! Okay until then! Ja ne!**


	4. You Pervert!

A/n: You know the rules!

Dedication to: DiRtY pIrAtE hOoKeR

Disclaimer:

-Dragonball Z/GT by Akira Toriyama.

ChApTeR 4: YOU PERVERT!

RECAP:

Then in the shadows a hand reached out and grabbed Pan's waist and a hand was brought over her mouth. The intruder had his lips against her left ear...

START:

"You betrayed me..." He whispered as he pulled Pan with him. In a couple of minutes there where back at the family shrine dressed in Japanese marriage clothing. Trunks in black, and Pan in white with a fake black hair wig that stood on top of her head...

Skip 

"-mouthful- You should of seen us! Our honeymoon was a success! -swallow-" Trunks gulped as Pan smiled.

"Yes, -mouthful- we had a lot of fun! -swallow-" Pan copied. She knew she didn't go, but Trunks didn't seem too unhappy about it.

"You two, finish your meal, we'll talk about your honeymoon later," said Bulma as they both started to eat at unhuman speed. After eating a lot, they were finally done.

"Well, I guess Pan and I will be heading to bed now," Trunks said as he carried Pan bridal style.

"I guess these little just married kids just can't wait to get into bed," said Grandpa Goku.

"Hey! Let me go! I could walk!" Pan said as Trunks just carried her.

"Careful! Don't drop her!" Videl yelled as Gohan calmed her down.

"It'll be alright Videl," Gohan told her calmly, his arm around her shoulders.

With Trunks and Pan

Trunks went into their room and dropped Pan on the bed. He then lazilly pinned her down with his muscular body.

"-gasp- C-can't br-breathe! -gasp-" Pan said as she tried to pry Trunks off. Trunks started to relax but Pan kept pushing.

"Stop it will you!"

Outside the door...

"Stop it will you!" Goten heard from the door as he listened intently. Trunks was groaning loudly.

'He's doing it so hard!' Goten thought in excitement as he walked away, leaving them in their privacy.

Next Morning...

"Okay, time to head home, good bye mom and dad," Pan said to all Videl, Bulma, Gohan, and Vegeta. Trunks did the same. They both hugged Videl, Bulma, and Gohan, but Trunks just shook his hand.

The trip home was quiet as Trunks just drove the car as Pan hummed with the music on the radio, wondering if Trunks was going to yell at her or anything. But she kept her quiet. Then he suddenly turned off the radio.

"Hey!" Pan yelled as Trunks stopped at a red light and looked at her. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "What?" She asked suddenly as she broke the eye contact and looked over in front of her.

"I just wanted to know," he started as Pan looked back over to him. "I wanted to know, why you took so long in the restroom." Pan's mouth opened ten stories and her eyes narrowed. _That was it!_

"You idiot!" Pan said hitting his head with her arm. "I thought you were going to ask why I didn't go on the honeymoon with you!"

"Yeah, that was what I mean," he paused. "What did take you so long in the restroom? You could have came out and we could have left for our..._honeymoon_." Pan blushed.

"Sure! Who'd want to go on vacation with you?" Pan stated as she faked a laugh. "Stupid Trunks!" The lights buzzed green as Trunks looked ahead and drove again and they stood there in silence until they got home.

--------

"Hey Trunks! I'm hungry!" Pan yelled from the sofa as she flipped through channels.

"That's your problem, I need to take a shower," Trunks said as he headed into the shower in his shorts.

"Hey!" But the bathroom door close and Pan was left with silence and the television show. It was so boring, she'd rather go to school now. And that stupid Trunks! He kept on getting on her nerve! He should just go to Hell! So she thought of a plan to embarass him so bad, he would cry.

_"Hmm...What should I do? Should I humiliate him in front of the family? No they would think we're not getting along...Hmm...Oh! I got it!"_ Pan thought as she smirked to herself and had this evil grin plastered on the corners of her lips. He was going to pay...

Pan was eating a bag of chips as Trunks got out of the shower a towel wrapped around his waist. Pan looked over to him as she got up and walked over to him. She smiled sweetly at him and he gave her a weird look, questioning why she was smiling. She walked over to him ever so slowly as she wrapped her arms around his semi-wet body. She took in his after-shower scent and her fingers traveled to the hem of the towel, then quicker than anything she yanked it off and backed off, her back facing him as she started laughing.

"Hahahahahah! Trunks is nude!" Pan yelled in excitement. "Lalalalalalalalala! He's nude!" Unknownist to her, Trunks smirked as he walked in front of Pan as she kept her eyes on his face and nowhere lower. He started walking over to her as a scared look was on her face and she was backing away.

"Ahh! Stop Trunks! Don't come near me!" Pan said shielding her eyes and backing away as Trunks nodded his head, smirking and just kept coming closer. Tears were at Pan's eyes now as she kept backing away and he kept coming closer.

"You wanted to see my body, my_ sword_, didn't you?" Trunks said smirking as he finally stopped and Pan shrugged her shoulders in fear. "Hmm?" He asked as he started laughing. Pan looked up and saw him...

"What!" Pan shouted as she saw Trunks laughing WITH boxers on! She ran over to him, hands on her hips as she yelled, "Why did you have a towel around your waist when you had on boxers!" He stopped laughing.

"I guess I was a bit shy," he said smirking as Pan glared daggers at him. He laughed once more as he picked her up and pinned her onto the bed, snuggling his head into her shoulder as she struggled and kicked. He laughed more at her weak attempts and her hand traveled for a weapon, grabbing the first object her hand reached, she pulled it and stabbed Trunks on the arm...

--------

"Were you trying to kill me!" He yelled as Pan took out the pencil two centimeters deep into his skin and threw it in the trash. She got out the first-aid kit and started to tend to Trunks wound.

"I'm sorry! It was your fault in the first place! Who told you to be so perverted!" Pan yelled back as she harshly cleaned the wound.

"Ow!" He exclaimed as Pan just glared at him. "Can you not do it so hard?" He asked with puppy eyes and Pan pouted.

"Fine," she said as she gently stroke the wound with the cotton, he watched her all the time while doing so. She had really grown on him, even if she was a little demon at times...

--------

Pan was at school as he was shooting pictures with his fellow friends. Not just any ordinary pictures but pictures of him half naked! So they were enjoying their shoots as a girl with brown hair entered. Trunks quickly covered himself with the sheet as she laughed.

"What?" He asked as he blushed.

"Nothing much," she started. "Just that I found a job for you Trunks."

"So, Paresu, what kind of job is Trunks getting?" The shooter, Hiro, asked as Paresu smiled.

"He's hired as a teacher at Orange Star High School."

_Prove to me that you're reading my fanfic, please review._


	5. He's My Teacher

My Little Bride

Chapter 5: He's My Teacher

"Ahhh!" his friend's said in awe. "Trunks is gonna work someone near his wife! How lucky!"

"Shut up," Trunks groan as he ran a hand threw his hair. "I can't believe you Paresu, why Orange Star High School?" He asked. Paresu pouted.

"What? I thought you wanted to be near your wife, that's why I looked for a job there for you, you should be thankful," she said in her melodic voice.

"You're right, but still," he groaned again. "I guess I'm stuck with her twenty-four seven then?" Paresu smiled.

"Now isn't that a good thing? Or is there something that you and Pan are hiding from me?" Paresu asked.

"Nothing!" he replied quickly. "Just the fact that I can't wait to go to work tomorrow!" Paresu smiled. She got him this job, he should as well really appreciate it.

-------

Marron got out of her car as she pushed in her glasses so they wouldn't fall off her face. She got her bookbag from the car and closed the door. She did the normal routine as she walked into her office. She couldn't help but listen to the conversation next door. Headmaster and...someone new who was working perhaps?

"Ah, it's so nice to have an art teacher like you Mr. Briefs," Headmaster Shunichi said as she heard his voice replied and she automatically recognized the voice.

"No problem Headmaster Shunichi," he replied and Marron rushed in the office as she smiled an annoying looking smile.

"Headmaster Shunichi!" she laughed. "Since Mr. Briefs is new here, is it alright if I show him around?" and she giggled as her smile got more annoying. Trunks widened at the sight of Marron and her ridiculous face at the moment.

"Ah, that will be very nice of you Ms. Chestnut," he said as she nodded and nod her head waiting for Trunks to follow her. When they got out of the Headmaster's office she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Ehehehe! Mr. Trunks! So what kind of girls do you like hm?" she asked as she rubbed her body against his. He rolled his eyes and gently pushed her away so their body was not touching.

"I think you were suppose to show me around, not get all over me," he said as she cleared her throat.

"Right!" she said they began to walk. "This is one of the classroom halls-" Trunks was bored out of mind and he possibly probably hated this Ms. Chestnut with a passion now. She was annoying and it seems she had the hots for him. She didn't even catch his attention. Drawing his attention somewhere else than were Ms. Chestnut was pointing to he spotted the light of his day.

"Hey Pan!" he yelled as she waved to her as Marron encircled her arm around Trunks arm. Pan was dead shock as she speed walked over to Trunks and Marron-sensei, and her two friends Doofer and Pookie followed.

"What are you doing here?!" Pan yelled at him and his look told her he wanted help away from Marron-sensei.

"Ah, I'm working here now! I thought I told you!" he replied with another desperate look.

"No you didn't!" she answered obviously not reading his look and he tried harder as she looked at Marron-sensei. "Marron-sensei! Get you hands off my hu-" she paused as Marron-sensei's eyes widened. "My huncle! Er, I mean, UNCLE!" she said as Marron-sensei took her arms away from Trunks muscular arms.

"He's your uncle?" she asked.

"Yes, and I don't like people touching him," Pan replied as Marron nodded her head.

"I understand," she smiled as she lightly pinched Pan's cheek. She cried a fake 'ow!' Marron smiled in a ridiculously evil yet charming way at Pan's direction. "So cute! Well expect me to be related to you soon! I'll become your Auntie Briefs! Don't you like the sound of that? Auntie Marron-sensei!" she said as she smiled sweetly and walked back to her office. Pan rolled her eyes.

"Whoa! What a biatch!" Pookie said as Doofer, Pan, and Trunks nodded in agreement.

"So she wants to be my aunt eh Trunks? What did you do to her?" Pan asked glaring at him.

"I did nothing! Serious!" He said as Pan gave him a questioning look.

"You mean it?" she asked as he nodded. "Riiiight, okay fine, I'm not helping you next time." Trunks hugged her arm.

"Aw come on my love! You don't want her to take me away do you?" he asked pouting and Pan rolled her eyes.

"Riiiiiight okay," she said as she smiled. "Actually I wouldn't mind if she took you away, ahahah, I'd be so happy."

"I was about to say, that's so sweeeeeeet! But I'm getting second thoughts," Doofer said as she sweatdropped and her twin. The couple smiled sweetly at the pair of twins.

"We're fine," they both replied as Trunks let go of Pan's arms before students came plundering through the halls.

"So since you're working here now, what are you teaching?" Pan asked.

"Well, I'm teaching art," he replied. "It's always been favorite subject of mine."

"Ahah, yeah right, your favorite subject is probably Sex Ed," Pan replied.

"Well, after you said that, art is my SECOND favorite," he winked and the twins gasped.

"OMGness! Did you two --?!" they both questioned at the same time as both of them smiled and tilted their heads as they replied.

"No (Pan) Yes (Trunks)" Pan's eyes widened and glared at him.

"Why you liar!" Pan yelled as she hit him in the head.

"Ow! That was where you hit me yesterday when we were in bed!" he yelled as Pan's took in each breath as calm as she could. "What? You know it's true!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhh!" The twins mimicked and Pan glared at them.

"You two are going to side with him?!" Pan pouted and sniffed.

"Well, he's older, so we expect him to tell the truth Pan," they both replied and Pan's pout got bigger.

"But he's lying, we didn't do anything," she instantly replied.

"Mm hm, riiiiiiiight!" Doofer said as Pan glared.

"Believe what you want, all I know is I done nothing with this jerk," Pan said crossing her arms as Trunks embraced her from behind.

"Aww, you hurt my feelings!" he said as she jumped surprised.

"Oi! Let me go!" and that he did. Pretty soon the halls were filled with kids as Pan, Trunks, Doofer, and Pookie walked over to his classroom.

"I can't believe it! I'm not used to calling him Trunks-_sensei_!" Pan exclaimed as the twins protected their ears with their hands.

"Oww! Can you be any more gentle with your voice?!" Pookie yelled as Pan rolled her eyes.

"Hey hun, stop denying me, you know you love me," Trunks winked and Pan changed her sarcastic face to a glare.

"Ha, as if I do, I still can't believe you're teaching here, can they fire you already?" Pan asked as she thought for awhile. When an idea did pop into her head, she had an evil glint in her eyes. "I've got the perfect plan."

"What Pan?! I'm not going to get fired! Nah uh!" Trunks said fast walking over to Pan and holding her to him.

"H-hey! That's what! And that's how I'm going to get to you quit this job! Er! I meant FIRED!" Trunks looked at her confused.

"You hate me that much?" He pouted.

"Um, the both of us will be leaving you two now," Doofer said as she pulled Pookie out with her.

"Hey! But what if he-"

"Shh! They are a married couple! It doesn't matter!"

"Shh!!"

Trunks turned to look back at Pan.

"So do you?" he enlarged his pout and made puppy eyes as Pan's glare turned into hatred.

"Yes, therefore, I'll report to Headmaster that you're a molester and muah! I wouldn't have to worry about dealing with you TWENTY FOUR SEVEN!" Pan said putting emphasize on her last three words.

"You hurt me Pan," Trunks replied making his pout more big if possible.

"Oi! Stop pouting! It's not going to work on me!" Pan yelled as he brought his face closer and he smirked.

"I don't think you'll want me fired, I mean, we are living together and if I get fired, how are we suppose to pay our bills, babe?" he asked as her mouth dropped ten stories.

"BABE?! How did you get that?!" He winked and flicked his pointing fingers at her.

"Cause you're a totally babe and _my_ babe," he answered and she was ready to pounce him.

"Shut it Trunks! I don't belong to anyone!"

"Pan?" a voice asked from the door. Both Trunks and Pan looked towards the door.

"Ubuu?" she asked as he smiled.

"Good morning Pan, what are you doing in...my art room?" he asked because he wasn't sure who the new teacher's name was.

"Well, I heard we had a new teacher so I came to say hi and see who the new teacher was, only to find out that the new teacher is no one other than my uncle!" Pan responded clearly and Ubuu nodded.

"I see, so he must be...um...I'm Ubuu, sensei what may I call you?" he asked.

"You can call me Trunks-sensei," Trunks replied coldly. He was watching the puzzle between Pan and Ubuu and he sensed the vibe...which he did not like one bit.

"Hey Pan, are you doing anything afterschool?" Ubuu asked. Pan looked at him silent for a couple seconds.

"Hmm, well let's see-"

"She's busy," Trunks answered for her as she turned and glared at him.

"No I'm not, why do you ask Ubuu?" Pan asked smiling sweetly at him. Ubuu blushed.

"Well, I have a game afterschool today and I was wondering if you can come and cheer me on?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Mr. Ubuu, Pan here has forgotten she has an important family lunch she has to attend afterschool," Trunks lied as Ubuu's mouth went in an 'o' shape.

"I see, well Pan, family matters always come first, you go ahead and attend the luncheon, it must be very important," Ubuu said with a sad smile as she glared at Trunks none-the-less.

"Thank you Ubuu, it is of important matter, you see-"

"I'm sorry Ubuu, hopefully I'll get to come and see your next game!" Pan quickly interupt.

--------

4:00 PM

--------

"I can't believe you! How can you lie to him like that?!" Pan shouted. "I-I wanted to go to that game!"

"Why Pan? Why did you want to go hm?" Trunks asked just watching whatever was coming on the screen. Pan was quiet.

"Because he invited me, and when my friends invite me, I'll always be there for them," Pan replied slowly.

"Ah huh, I'm sure that's the whole truth...not," Trunks said as Pan closed her eyes.

"Look Trunks, I only married you hoping Grandpa would get better, when he can longer get sick like this, aren't we going to file for divorce?" Pan asked as Trunks looked up at her. He pouted, childish again...

"You don't love me?" he asked in a kiddish voice.

"Of course I love you!" Pan said hugging him like a kid. "But not like that!"

"Aww! I feel so unloved!" Trunks cried, fakely.

--------

7:50 AM

--------

"Are you going let me go now?! Why are you keeping me in your class? I don't have your class yet!" Pan yelled as Trunks sat down to look at his student's artwork.

"You are not going anywhere until the bell rings," he said as he flipped to the next art piece and she had her daily routine of glaring at Trunks.

"Come on Trunks! I need to hang out with my friends!" she protested as Trunks got up from his seat and slowly walked to Pan. He got to her and closed the proximity of their bodies, his face a long way from hers. She stared at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" both Pan and a voice from the door asked. Pan turned to look at the door to see...Marron-sensei...


End file.
